Join Me
by Shyu-chan
Summary: O amor pode ser descoberto quando é tarde demais... Será? Coloquei como SessxRin, mas pode ser qualquer casal, incluindo de outros animês/mangás.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos: **É proibida a reprodução desta one-shot sem minha autorização. Ela não precisa ser imaginada necessariamente com o casal RinxSesshoumaru. Pode ser imaginada com qualquer outro personagem, sendo um homem e uma mulher, de qualquer animê/mangá.

**Direitos autorais:** Os personagens [Quem vocês imaginarem. No meu caso, Sesshoumaru e Rin] pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. Ou, caso queiram imaginar com outros personagens, direitos autorais ao autor da devida obra. O título e algumas partes da one-shot é da música Join Me, da banda HIM. **Carinhosamente dedicada para meu amigo Ryuu.**

* * *

**Join Me**

_Nunca pensei que o amor matasse. Talvez minha ingenuidade contribuiu para tudo isso..._

Uma simples flor caía sobre as águas cristalinas de uma pequena fonte artificial no fundo do meu colégio. O dia nublado, porém, abafado. Uma visão linda, mas incompleta.

Com todos os problemas que eu vinha enfrentando, tinha a capacidade de enganar muito bem.

Corria no meu sangue. Eu era assim, não poderia mudar. Admirava a mim mesma por isso.

Nunca conheci alguém assim.

Conseguiria fazer o que eu fiz? Você faria, meu amado?

Acho que não.

Apesar de ninguém acreditar, você era puro. Tinha um coração forte, mas dependente. Você só precisava de alguém que te amasse.

Encontrou o amor comigo?

**~o~o~o~**

_Nunca pensei que algo tão belo matasse... Talvez, era a hora de tirar a venda de meus próprios olhos..._

Clima quente me deixava nervoso. Péssimo dia para se fazer uma visita a uma escola, eu sabia. Mas negócios são negócios. Sempre odiei a idéia do meu pai de ajudar entidades educacionais.

Mas ele cismava que aquilo era importante, então, só tive que concordar.

Não prestava atenção em nada do que aquele diretor falava.

Ao visitar os fundos da escola, minha atenção não se voltaria para ele, nem mesmo se eu quisesse.

**~o~o~o~**

Apesar do meu ódio descomunal por seres humanos, eu conseguia observar a beleza de cada um.

Física e interior. O estranho defeito de olhar para uma pessoa e já saber como ela era. Saber sua personalidade.

Alguns chamariam de paranormalidade. Eu chamo apenas de sexto sentido.

Desviar meus olhos da pequena flor na fonte pode ter sido o maior erro da minha vida.

O que eu senti quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, ainda não pode ser explicado com palavras.

Mas foi como se uma das nuvens negras do céu, sobrevoassem a cabeça dele.

Era como uma tortura olhar pra ele. Mas ainda assim, uma parte de mim que eu desconheço, quis se envolver.

**~o~o~o~**

Ela tinha uma beleza a qual nunca vi antes. Isso despertou minha atenção. Ela poderia ser muito bem meu novo brinquedinho, o qual poderia durar muito tempo.

Ela me instigava. E eu a teria para mim. A qualquer custo.

Eu queria possuir aqueles lábios, sentir suas mãos acariciando meu corpo.

**~o~o~o~**

O sinal para a próxima aula logo bateu, indicando que era a hora em que eu teria que acabar com o nosso 'contato' e entrar.

A maneira que os olhos dele brilhavam ao me olhar, não me deixavam em paz.

Meu corpo queimava ao me lembrar do rosto e do corpo dele.

Meu coração palpitava.

Algo me dizia que era o amor. Mas eu era incapaz de amar.

**~o~o~o~**

Ao vê-la se levantar, meu corpo ardeu. O caminhar dela era atraente, isso eu não poderia discordar.

O diretor da escola continuava falando. Fingia prestar atenção, enquanto decidia o que faria para vê-la novamente.

Logo que ele terminou, saí da escola, esperando à frente do portão de saída.

**~o~o~o~**

Vê-lo encostado em seu carro preto foi mais que uma surpresa. A nuvem negra ainda pairava sobre ele.

Uma parte de mim, mandava que eu me afastasse. A outra, mandava que eu me aproximasse e desfrutasse de tudo o que ele poderia me oferecer. Resolvi dar razão ao segundo.

Ao conversar com ele, sua voz me cativou.

E por incrível que pareça, eu conseguia manter um sorriso em meu rosto, e não deixar que a mágoa que eu sentia, transparecesse por minha voz.

**~o~o~o~**

Vê-la se aproximar foi mais que um martírio, com seus passos lentos. Sua lentidão aumentava meu stress. Aquele sorriso... Tão belo enganador de mentes tolas. Eu era uma mente tola. Eu fui enganado.

**~o~o~o~**

O tempo passou com a mesma rapidez que as pétalas de sakura caiam da árvore. Quando me dei por mim, estávamos muito envolvidos. Nada sentimental.

Não sabíamos nada um do outro, apenas os nossos nomes.

Éramos como desconhecidos que gostam da companhia um do outro.

Melhor... Ele era um desconhecido que tinha fascínio por meu corpo. Por meus olhos.

E eu era a desconhecida que o entendia.

**~o~o~o~**

Cada segundo que eu passava com ela era realmente torturante. A minha maior preocupação, eu já havia conseguido: possuí-la.

Mas o que eu mais almejava não estava ao meu alcance.

E ela não me permitiria alcançar.

Se ela me entendia tão bem, por que não compreendia que o que eu mais queria, era o que ela mais protegia?

**~o~o~o~**

Pela primeira vez, ele me levou para sair. Um lugar diferente do que o parque vazio.

Era uma cabana no centro de uma densa floresta.

Para tal ato, provavelmente alguém havia nos descoberto. Ele deveria ser casado, ter filhos. Coisas completamente oposta de todos os meus propósitos de vida. Coisas, que eu nunca teria.

**~o~o~o~**

Levei-a a um lugar afastado. Pelo que eu percebi em todo o tempo que estivemos juntos, ela não tinha familiares. Passava noites fora com ela, e no dia seguinte, ela continuava ali.

Meu pai desconfiava de que eu havia encontrado alguém.

Eu não queria que ele soubesse. Ou ele passaria a presidência da empresa para o meu irmão.

Isso seria constrangedor.

Ao entrarmos na cabana, a coloquei na cama. Ela passava os olhos sempre atentos pelo local, analisando cada milímetro.

Foi o suficiente para que eu fugisse do meu controle.

Segurei o rosto dela com força, fazendo-a olhar diretamente em meus olhos.

— Me acompanharia na morte?

**~o~o~o~**

Entrei no local e passei a observar. Procurava qualquer indício de algo que pudesse convencer a parte obscura de mim que eu teria que sair dali.

Minha razão, sempre me disse que ele não era bom. Que ele, um dia, me faria sofrer. Mas um lado, que eu não conhecia, me dizia para seguir em frente, pois ele era um perigo divertido. E era esse lado que tomava conta de mim, toda vez que nossos olhos se encontravam.

Ao sentir as mãos pesadas dele sobre meu rosto, me apertando com força, foi inevitável.

Palavras que eu nunca sonhei dizer a ninguém, muito menos a ele, tomaram conta de minha boca.

Palavras insanas, que algum tempo depois, fizeram-me me arrepender amargamente.

— Você morreria esta noite por amor?

**~o~o~o~**

As palavras que ela acabara de dizer ecoavam em minha mente. Amor? O que ela dizia?

O que era amor?

— Responderei apenas se me responder primeiro.

Desci minha mão esquerda pela lateral de seu corpo, parando em sua coxa e levantando levemente sua saia do uniforme colegial.

**~o~o~o~**

A mão dele deslizando pelo meu corpo fez com que minha pele gelasse. Pensei na resposta que ele me deu.

Meu lado obscuro gritava para que eu respondesse que sim.

Mas minha razão implorava para que eu dissesse o que realmente acontecia.

— Não. — Segui a razão. — Pois eu não te amo. E mesmo que eu te amasse, não poderia te responder que sim. Pois eu sei que se minha resposta for essa, apenas eu partirei desse mundo. É o seu desejo mais obscuro, que cresceu a partir do momento que me conheceu. Foi um jogo perigoso que eu queria pensar que não existisse.

Meu coração se apertava de tal maneira que me dificultava até mesmo a passagem de ar. Levei minhas mãos até a nuca dele, segurando forte quando senti um líquido quente escorrer por minha perna.

Não quis olhar para baixo.

**~o~o~o~**

Ela me enfurecia! Acabava com o pouco de sanidade que minha mente ainda preservava ao lado dela em segundos!

Como não me amava? IMPOSSÍVEL!

Era impossível a qualquer mulher sentir meus lábios em contato com sua pele e não se apaixonar.

Mas por que ela não era assim? O que ela tinha?

Por que ela não me via com outros olhos?

E COMO, como ela conseguia ler minha mente?

Apertei a perna dela com muita força. Um líquido quente escorreu por meus dedos e me fez sentir o coração pulsar.

O líquido rubro que não era capaz de colorir a pele pálida dela, molhava e aquecia minhas mãos.

Levei a mão à boca, experimentando o néctar proibido.

Era doce.

Muito doce.

E eu queria mais.

Muito mais.

Mas aquele, ainda não era meu objetivo.

E eu conseguiria naquela noite.

— Você é tão jovem... Sua vida acabou de começar... Não sei o que acontece com sua vida, e o porquê de sempre colocar um sorriso falso em sua face tão delicada e frágil. Espanta-me não ter desejado fugir desse mundo.

Passei um pouco do sangue em seu pescoço, passando a língua levemente em seguida. Ela não se importou.

**~o~o~o~**

Tudo o que ele dizia era verdade. Nunca quis fugir, apesar de tudo o que me acontecia. Morar sozinha não era pecado, não se importar com os pais que me abandonaram, muito menos.

O cheiro de sangue impregnava o ar. A língua gélida dele passava por meu pescoço, mas isso não me causava nenhuma sensação diferente.

— Você esperou tanto por esse momento... Você um dia fingiu desejar estar comigo na morte, mas seu maior desejo é... Me ver sendo sepultada sozinha.

Um sorriso maligno se formou no rosto dele.

— Faça o que quiser... Ninguém vai se importar.

Um brilho estranho surgiu em seus olhos.

**~o~o~o~**

Eu já estava preparado para isso. Eu faria de qualquer maneira. Mas não esperava ter o consentimento dela.

A peguei no colo, passando suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e a coloquei sobre a mesa, começando a beijá-la. Vi que os olhos dela se fecharam e que ela apertou minha nuca com mais força.

Tateei a mesa, até encontrar a faca que eu deixei ali propositalmente.

Levantei a blusa dela, passando a lâmina por suas costas, com força suficiente para fazer com que um filete de sangue escorresse. Fechei meus olhos e pude ouvir um suspiro. Era dela.

Senti quando ela puxou-me contra seu corpo, com a ajuda das pernas cruzadas ao redor da minha cintura. Podia ouvir os batimentos acelerados do coração dela.

**~o~o~o~**

A faca deslizando por minha pele fez com que um desejo descomunal por ele crescesse em mim. Era como se ele fosse numa droga e eu uma dependente.

Minha razão se calou e eu só consegui me entregar.

Sentir o sangue escorrendo por minhas costas me fez poder ouvir os batimentos do meu coração. Me fez sentir o que eu jamais consegui.

Será que ainda era tempo? Será que eu poderia dizer?

Acho que não. Só pude sentir uma forte pontada em minhas costas, e uma imensa vontade de dormir.

A morte era dessa maneira? Tão simples e indolor? Ou era porque o meu coração doía mais do que aquele ferimento?

**~o~o~o~**

A faca entrou rapidamente pela pele suave. E ela pareceu não sentir dor.

Senti meu ombro pesar quando ela encostou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Respirava lentamente enquanto eu lhe golpeava levemente na barriga.

E ela novamente não reclamou. Nem ao menos soltou um ruído sequer de seus lábios.

E eu pude sentir que seu copo desfalecia e pesava mais.

Pude sentir que seu último fôlego de vida se aproximava.

**~o~o~o~**

A respiração se tornava um pouco mais complicada para mim. Meus olhos pesavam e meu interior gritava.

Queria poder falar, mas a voz não saía. Era como uma pessoa muda à frente de um microfone.

E eu resolvi me entregar.

E eu voltaria para lhe buscar.

**~o~o~o~**

Finalmente, seu coração parou de bater. A tirei de perto de meu corpo, a colocando deitada sobre a mesa.

Abri sua blusa, fazendo um corte no lado esquerdo de seu peito.

Retirei o que eu tanto queria.

O coração que há alguns segundos batia... O coração que nunca bateu por mim.

Coloquei-o em uma pequena caixa, que eu havia colocado ao lado da cama.

Peguei o copo inerte dela, colocando-o em uma pequena cova.

Carreguei a caixa comigo, pedindo para que alguém o cremasse e guardando as cinzas.

**~o~o~o~**

Escuridão, frio, escuridão. Era tudo o que eu, de certa forma, sentia. Não via nada, não podia me mover.

Era como cair em um precipício e nunca encontrar seu fundo. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim.

O rosto dele latejava em minhas memórias. A voz dele sussurrava juras nunca ditas em meus ouvidos.

**~o~o~o~**

Um ano havia se passado. Havia assumido a presidência das empresas, sem problema algum.

Ela ainda estava em minha memória, mas eu a escondia.

Sua imagem era como a chuva. Passageira.

A caixa, guardada embaixo da minha cama, esquentava minha cama todas as noites. Mas não era capaz de esquentar meu corpo.

Eu nunca admitiria em sanidade plena, mas eu sentia a falta dela.

**~o~o~o~**

Sentia um vento forte em minha face. Quando dei por mim, não estava mais na escuridão. Eu via o mundo.

Sentia um vazio. Observei meu corpo e pude perceber que eu estava com a mesma roupa de antes. A minha roupa colegial, um pouco ensangüentada e aberta. Passei a mão por meu peito e notei que havia um buraco.

Ele havia levado meu coração.

O coração que no meu último segundo de vida, bateu por ele.

Corri, na direção de onde ficava a casa dele. Resultado de uma perseguição, sem que ele percebesse.

Era um prédio luxuoso, bem no centro da cidade.

Passava pelas pessoas e elas não me notavam.

Sim, eu estava morta.

Um espírito que vagava, na tentativa de se declarar.

Nada mais do que isso.

Essa era apenas a conseqüência do que eu sabia que aconteceria desde a primeira vez que o vi.

E eu não me importei.

Apenas me apaixonei.

Difícil aceitar, mas foi a verdade.

E lá estava eu, no quarto dele, observando-o.

Vendo-o da maneira como eu nunca vi.

Da maneira mais frágil que uma pessoa pode se encontrar.

Enquanto sonha.

Enquanto dorme.

**~o~o~o~**

Um vento frio tocava meu corpo. Abri meus olhos. Quando dei por mim, estava no terraço do prédio, sentado. Senti um cabelo encostar minha pele.

Ao olhar para o lado, a vi.

Tão bela e com a mesma palidez mórbida.

A roupa ensangüentada, a blusa aberta. E um estranho buraco em seu peito.

Ela se levantou, parando à minha frente. Estendeu-me a mão, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Eu nunca a vi sorrir verdadeiramente.

Sem demoras, peguei na mão dela. Ela me levantou, me levando até a beirada do terraço e sumiu.

Olhei para baixo, tentando medir a altura.

Um sussurro fraco, ecoou em meu ouvido.

— Você morreria esta noite por amor?

Virei, para encará-la.

Ela tinha um brilho malicioso no olhar. Eu retribuí.

Ela colocou sua mão direita sobre meu ombro esquerdo.

— Amor, me acompanhe na morte.

Deu-me um leve empurrão, o suficiente para que o meu corpo caísse.

Caindo de costas, pude perceber quando ela também pulou, logo alcançando meu corpo e me abraçando.

A abracei também, forte.

— Eu vim te buscar porque... Eu te amo. Tanto...

Foram as últimas palavras que pude ouvir, antes de ouvir um grande estrondo e ver apenas a escuridão tomando conta da minha visão. E a última visão que tive, foi dela.

**~o~o~o~**

Fazê-lo cair, foi difícil. Mas era a única maneira que eu tinha de fazê-lo passar a eternidade ao meu lado.

Quando o corpo dele colidiu ao chão, meu coração se aliviou. Vi várias pessoas se aproximando para ajudá-lo.

O famoso presidente da maior empresa do país havia se matado, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Acompanhei todos os procedimentos.

Desde a remoção do corpo até o enterro.

E esperei, incessantemente à frente de seu túmulo, para o momento que despertaria e ficaria comigo. Para sempre.

**~o~o~o~**

Escuridão e calor. Nada mais do que isso.

Meu corpo queimava como se estivesse em brasa e algo me puxava para fora.

A imagem dela me veio à mente.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com ela.

Tão linda...

Com um sorriso encantador, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos, com mais vida do que eu jamais havia visto.

Abriu os braços para mim, e eu fui ao encontro dela.

Um abraço, um toque.

Calor.

Nada podia ser ouvido, a não ser o barulho do vento nas folhas.

Era o final do sofrimento desprovido de sentimentos.

**~o~o~o~**

Vê-lo sair de lá me fez sentir alegria.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou por meu rosto, parando em meus lábios, dotados de um sorriso.

Abri meus braços, para que ele me abraçasse.

Era quente. O calor que jamais havíamos encontrado, estava presente naquele momento.

— A última vez que meu coração bateu, foi por você. — Disse sussurrando ao seu ouvido, enquanto ainda nos abraçávamos com força.

— A última vez que fechei meus olhos, foi tendo a certeza de que eu poderia ser feliz com você.

Fechei meus olhos e pude sentir seus lábios se encontrando com o meu.

Foi como se estivéssemos sendo queimados vivos.

O início de tudo, um novo recomeço.

A descoberta do amor.

**~o~o~o~**

Conseguiu fazer o que eu fiz.

Conseguiu juntar nossas almas, minha amada.

Eu era puro, assim como você. Tinha o coração fraco, como jamais vi em ninguém, mas não era dependente.

Não era como eu. Pois eu era dependente.

De você.

Nunca percebi, mas precisava de você para viver.

Eu encontrei o amor com você, assim como você o encontrou comigo.

E o beijo do nosso reencontro, nos selou pela eternidade.

Foi quando o coração de nossas almas, começou a bater.

* * *

**Bem, mais uma one.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente o Ryuu!**

**Te amo sua coisinha coisada! [Apesar de não acreditar]**

**Deixem reviews!**


	2. Agradecimentos

_**Pessoal, agradeço os comentários. Fiquei muito feliz. Realmente.**_

_**Não esperava receber tantos elogios. **_

_**Agradeço à todos que adicionaram esta fanfic nos favoritos. Me deixaram feliz.**_

_**Obrigada mesmo, não tenho palavras para agradecer!**_


End file.
